


Wolf Podwer

by hopxfully



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Las etapas del enamoramiento de Sirius por Remus; o la maravilla que son las constelaciones dibujadas por las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Lupin y lo jodidamente difícil que se le hace a Black resistirse a él.





	Wolf Podwer

_What a fucking maravilla._

Eso fue justo lo que pensé. Justo lo que pensé cuando le vi por primera vez. No puedo explicarlo del todo bien, pero se resume en que su sonrisa fue el título que quise poner a mi vida a partir de entonces. Tal que así.

_Jodido Lupin, ¿acaso lo haces a propósito?_

Mis pensamientos iban y venían cuando le sentía respirar cerca de mí, cuando sin querer -por su parte, claro, no por la mía- nuestras manos se tocaban, cuando me acariciaba el pelo y yo sabía, joder, _sabía_ que sólo él era capaz de calmarme de esa manera. Mi cuerpo respondía rápidamente a cada una de sus miradas, a cada estímulo que captara y que proviniera de él. Mi corazón parecía acelerarse y sentía que había algo en mi garganta que me ahogaba, que la única manera de flotar era admitiéndolo, diciéndole que él era todo lo que buscaba.

Cada maldita parte de mí le pertenecía, y él no era capaz de darse cuenta.

Durante mi niñez nunca había pensado en el amor, en ningún tipo de amor. No entendía qué significaba y hasta que conocí a Rem no quise saberlo.

No me interesaba algo que no había experimentado, así que _para qué cojones._

No me planteé la idea de que el sentimiento me golpeara sin pedir permiso. Por eso, cuando empecé a querer a James como si fuera mi hermano, pensé que quizá lo que sentía por Remus era más de lo mismo. Hasta que, claro, me di cuenta de que había ciertas cosas que no podía contarle a este último. No me sentía cómodo hablando con él de mis citas, de primeros besos, de _primeras veces._ ¿Cómo podía tener una conversación sobre eso con él si deseaba que él y _sólo él_ fuera mi primero en todo?

Así que _para qué cojones._

Los dos primeros años intenté no dar demasiada importancia a eso que sentía cuando estaba a su lado y que no se parecía en nada a lo que sentía cuando estaba al lado de otras personas. No se lo dije a nadie, ni si quiera a James. No sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía si era _algo_ , en realidad _._

Solía repetirme muy a menudo _“tienes 11 años, qué tonterías Sirius, déjalo ya que pareces una nena, hostia”._ Y no es cómo si yo tuviera algo en contra de las chicas, pero mi madre siempre me decía que ser sensible no estaba en el ADN de un Black, y menos, de un hombre Black. Años después entiendo que lo que no está en mi ADN es ser un Black, siendo sinceros.

El tiempo pasaba, y había algo ahí, ahí en mi pecho, que no se iba.

Empecé a decirme _“tienes 12 años, deberías preocuparte por tus amigos y por el quiddith, hostia_ ”. Claro que, Rem era mi amigo, así que _para qué cojones._

Luego llegó la pubertad como tal cuando cumplí 14 y empecé a darme cuenta de que a las chicas les gustaba mi pelo largo, mis ojos que parecían una tormenta de verano y mis bromas. Pero, mierda, eso ya le gustaba a Remus desde el principio. _Hola, Sirius,_ me decían, por un lado, a menudo guiñándome un ojo, sonrojándose o lo que sea, _qué guapo estás hoy._ Pero, vamos, ¿con quién mierda te crees que estás hablando, amiga? Por supuesto que estaba guapo, para algo me había gastado más de una hora en la ducha y frente al espejo. _Canuto, un día de estos voy a patearte como el perro que eres y a echarte de este cuarto, que nos dejas cada mañana aquí fuera esperándote_ , refunfuñaba Remus, por otro lado. Tan adorable como siempre. Yo debía morderme la lengua para no soltar un comentario fuera de tono que lo hiciera enfadarse más, o para asegurarle que me estaba arreglando solo para él.

A partir de un momento que no recuerdo exactamente, pero que sin duda podría ser un miércoles día 21 de febrero de nuestro quinto año a primera hora de la mañana, Remus empezó a coger por hábito entrar al baño mientras yo me duchaba para lavarse los dientes o lo que sea. Joder, casi me da un infarto cuando le vi ahí parado, a través del vaho de la mampara con su camisa mal atada y su pelo revuelto de recién levantado. Aguanté la respiración y me tensé cuando me di cuenta de que me había lanzado una mirada confusa, _qué haces Sirius, date prisa, va_. Él sólo dijo eso. Él, hostia puta, sólo dijo eso, y tuve que tragarme las ganas de salir de la ducha, cogerle del cuello de la camisa, meterle junto a mí y besarle hasta que pudiéramos olvidar dónde empezaban mis labios y dónde los suyos.

Las primeras semanas se me hicieron demasiado incómodas, porque, venga, decidme si es agradable entrar a la ducha ya con el problema mañanero común en los tíos y a sumarle a eso que tu crush de toda la vida esté a un solo paso de ti. Fantástico. Sí.

Procuraba, de verdad que lo hacía, pensar en cosas desagradables, como en Quejicus, en Kreacher o en mi madre gritándome como ley de vida, pero me era completamente inútil no prestar atención a Remus si al abrir los ojos tras jabonarme, él estaba ahí.

Así que, cualquier cosa que intentara para no pensar en él, me llevaba de vuelta como por inercia.

Ese mismo año, en quinto curso, Rem empezó a verse con una chica -sin contar a Evans, por supuesto, de quien no se había separado nunca- y de verdad que me es imposible explicar las ganas que tuve en ese momento de que en el mundo sólo existiéramos mi Moony y yo. Quizá incluso podía dejar espacio -pero mínimo- para James y Lily. Quizá.

Mi vida giraba en torno a estropear sus citas, procurar que nada llegara más allá de un roce de manos y pretender que me prestara más atención a mí que a sus libros -cosa que, como supondréis, no conseguí-.

James, hasta los cojones de mi actitud me arrastró un día al dormitorio y me obligó a confesarlo todo. _Ah, ya era hora, Canuto_ , me dijo, como si fuera lo más normal. Como si fuera lo más puto normal que lo supiera todo. Le mandé a la mierda, evidentemente, y cuando me dijo que _o te pones bien los calzoncillos y haces un movimiento_ _o alguien más listo va a saber colocárselos mejor e incluso quitárselos a nuestro inocente Remus,_ le pegué un puñetazo, e v i d e n t e m e n t e, y le dije que si su idea era joderme la vida que podía ir largándose. Claro que, es James, no iba a dejarme pelear solo.

Fue algo raro al principio porque el gafoso este no hacía más que soltar comentarios que podían llegar a delatarme. Rem no nos prestaba mucha atención la mayoría de las veces -o parecía que no lo hacía- así que mi yo interior que era más dramático respiraba tranquilo cuando Remus sólo resoplaba, se encorvaba más sobre su libro y nos daba la espalda.

Acababa de cumplir 16 años cuando me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Joder, _no podía_.

Quedaba con un chico para ir a tomar algo y ni siquiera era capaz de coquetear con él; quedaba con una chica para ir al cine y ni si quiera era capaz de lanzarme a besarla cuando estaba claro que ella no me rechazaría.

Dejé de tener citas -y eso, que, por mucho que lo pareciera, no solía tener muchas-, y dejé de intentar involucrarme con alguien más.

Dejé de luchar contra algo que llevaba años detrás de mí, años susurrándome que no iba a abandonarme. Dejé de luchar porque ese _algo_ eran mis sentimientos por Remus John Lupin.

Dejé de luchar contra mis impulsos de delinear las pecas de su espalda que parecían constelaciones. Constelaciones entre las que podía esconderse la mía, la de Sirio.

Dejé de luchar contra mí mismo y empecé la misión que James coronó como “Asaltemos el corazón de Moony”. _¿Acaso tengo pintas de pirata, idiota? ¿Acaso Remus es un tesoro?_ Le pregunté, medio ladrando. Él solo se rio, sólo se descojonó en mi cara. _Si fueras un pirata, Canuto, serías tan desvergonzado que ya habrías hecho todas las imprudencias habidas y por haber con nuestro chico intelectual._

Vale, quizá James tenía un punto ahí, pero es que aun cuando con cualquier otra persona era capaz de lanzarme, de ser imprudente y todos los calificativos negativos y deshonrosos que se te ocurran, cuando estaba cerca de Remus, agachaba la cabeza y me arrastraba cerca de él dispuesto a hacer todo lo que me pidiera.

 _Tengo frío_ , decía, muchas noches de invierno, cuando Hogwarts se convertía en la Antártida, y las simples mantas de la cama no le permitían abrigarse. Entonces, yo me escurría a su lado y le abrazaba o me convertía en Canuto para servirle como peluche en el que poder acurrucarse.

Mentiría si dijera que todo lo hacía por él, porque vamos, no era un disgusto para mí sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor.

 _Me duele el cuerpo_ , gimoteaba, los días después de la luna llena, cuando las cicatrices todavía estaban abiertas. Entonces, yo, dispuesto a cualquier cosa, me saltaba clases para pasar tiempo a su lado, curándole, animándole. Le transmitía con mi mirada lo precioso que seguía siendo aun con sus nuevas heridas, o al menos, esperaba conseguirlo algunas veces.

 _Me va a explotar la cabeza_ , repetía constantemente en época de exámenes, cuando su nariz no se levantaba de los libros. Nunca entendí por qué estudiaba tanto, si su inteligencia sobrepasaba la del resto del colegio. Nunca entendí tanto esfuerzo, él lograría cualquier cosa, con matrículas de honor o sin ellas. Entonces, yo, que apenas y tocaba el libro la hora antes del examen, robaba chocolatinas y procuraba hacerle reír con cualquier cosa para que se despejara un poco.

Una noche, cuando la luna llena estaba a instantes de llegar y su debilidad le hacía, a veces, delirar -o eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento-, se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirarme de frente, y me susurró _me duele el corazón._ Mudo, sin ninguna ocurrencia que decir, alcé una ceja, medio preocupado medio intrigado. Los primeros segundos, Rem sólo suspiró y clavó sus ojos en mí. Quise ahogarme en ellos, y jamás estuve tan seguro como en ese instante de que haría cualquier cosa por él, daría vuelta al universo, crearía uno nuevo en el que pudiéramos ser felices. _Joder, a mí también me dolía el corazón._

No sé si fue el efecto que los días previos a la luna causaban en él, pero de repente, su mano se alzó y me acarició la mandíbula, delineándola. Y no sé si fue la embriaguez que sentía siempre que me hundía en sus ojos, pero de repente, mi mano se alzó y arrastró un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente.

El aliento se atascó en mitad de mi pecho y me acerqué, dispuesto a eliminar la escasa distancia que nos separaba. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirme después.

Claro, que, no podría ser tan _jodidamente sencillo._ El ronquido de James hizo a Remus abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, y empujándome del pecho, me echó hacia atrás. Resoplé y el pelo que había caído sobre mis ojos pareció volar hacia arriba.

Me incorporé y me apoyé en el cabecero, recogiéndome la melena salvaje y poniéndome la varita a modo de sujeción. Remus, todavía recostado, miró hacia arriba y frunció el ceño.

 _Qué haces_ , me preguntó, cuando le arrastré sobre mi cuerpo y le alcé para que se colocará frente a mí, con sus piernas a cada lado de las mías. Apoyó las manos en mi pecho, probablemente por pura inercia, y como siempre, consiguió arrancarme el aliento.

La luz de la luna casi completa que él tanto odiaba se colaba por entre las cortinas y creaba en su rostro un cuadro de sombras sobre sus cicatrices que lo hacían parecer una obra de arte. _Remus siempre era una puta obra de arte._

Agarrando su nuca con delicadeza le acerqué a mi rostro y rocé nuestras narices unos segundos.

James seguía roncando, pero era como el sonido del viento, sabes que está ahí, que probablemente no se va a ir, pero aprendes a ignorarlo o a no darle demasiada importancia.

Claro que, con Moony a mi lado, cualquier cosa carecía de importancia.

Cerró los ojos, y yo, sin perder oportunidad, me aprendí cada peca, cada cicatriz, cada rasgo de él para poder recrearlo en mi mente las noches en las que más solo me sentía.

 _Me duele el corazón_ , repitió, todavía con los ojos cerrados, apenas una leve caricia a las palabras que salieron de su boca. Coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas, que seguían en mi pecho, y le obligué a mantener su mirada clavada en la mí.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer para que cese? Cualquier cosa, Rem, cualquier cosa con tal de que no sufras._ Mi voz, rasgada, ronca del cansancio, se escapó y pareció rodearnos.

 _No puedes hacer nada, Sirius, nunca podrás_. Nunca podría si él no me decía qué pasaba. ¿Qué te hace daño, Remus? ¿Quién? Agachó la cabeza y se apartó un poco de mí. Por un leve instante, cuando sus pestañas revolotearon rozando la parte alta de sus pómulos, pensé que de ellas saldría polvo de hadas. Polvo de hadas que nos haría volar. El mismo polvo de hadas que había creado la perfección, que le había creado a él.

_Joder, me estoy volviendo puto loco, me cago en mis muertos._

Me incliné hacia adelante para volver a eliminar la distancia entre nosotros y con suavidad, coloqué mi índice bajo su mentón para conseguir que sus ojos chocaran con los míos.

 _No hagas esto, no me hagas esto, Moony. No te hagas esto_ , susurré casi sobre sus labios. _Dime qué ocurre, a quién tengo que matar._

 _Mira que eres sádico, ¿matar por qué?_ Oh, venga, no podía ser normal que cada palabra que dijera me acelerara, no podía ser puto normal.

 _¿Cómo que, por qué? ¡Te duele el corazón!_ Exclamé, alzando las manos al aire exasperado, intentando contener mi tono.

 _Ah, entonces tendrás que matarte a ti, Sirius Orion Black_. ¿Cómo? Perdona, ¿qué? Creí que acababa de tener un cortocircuito mental o de verdad la locura se había apoderado de mí porque eso no tenía sentido, no podía haber oído lo que creía que había oído. ¿Matarme a mí? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo tenía que interpretarlo?

Miré a Remus con los ojos entornados, y él, el maldito desvergonzado de él, ahora sí me mira con la altanería con la que me miraba siempre. Estaba intentando mantenerme pegado a sus ojos, pero por una vez, debía ceder, necesitaba una explicación clara.

 _No me jodas, Remus, no me jodas._ _Sabes que amo tus bromas, pero no así. No ahora. No esto._ El corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho y jadeé cuando se apretó contra mí y chocó nuestros torsos.

 _No me hagas decírtelo, Sirius, por favor._ Ni si quiera se había sonrojado, la hostia. Seguía mirándome, como si hubiera algo en mí que fuera como un imán para mantenerlo tan cerca.

 _Oh, sí, nene, ahora vas a decirlo_. Sonreí, enseñando todos mis dientes, y escondí una risa cuando le oí gruñir y entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

Negó con la cabeza, pero contra todo pronóstico, cogió aire y sonrió de lado. Bien, eso no era buena señal. Por mucho que lo pareciera, Remus no era tan angelito como el resto del colegio pensaba. Solía ser la mente detrás de todas nuestras bromas, así que, _para qué cojones._ Para qué cojones evitarlo, para qué cojones retrasarlo, para qué cojones esperar.

Me dije, _tengo 17 años, estoy enamorado de un hombre lobo, y mierda, ese hombre lobo está enamorado de mí también_.

Así que me lancé. Agarré su mandíbula con todo el tacto del que me fue posible teniendo en cuenta la situación y presioné mis labios sobre los suyos. Sólo una presión. No mucho más de tres latidos, pero suficiente.

Cuando me separé, la sonrisa de Remus hacía su rostro resplandecer, y, algo inquieto y reticente, fruncí el ceño.

_Sabía que me besarías, Padfoot, eres tan predecible. Supongo que eso te valdrá como respuesta._

Y una putísima mierda. Yo quería que lo dijera _. Venga va, estás en Gryffindor, Rem, eres valiente, suéltalo._

Él sabía que necesitaba oírlo. Sabía que era consciente de los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón, del sudor que estaba empezando a recorrer mis manos sobre las suyas. Él lo sabía.

 _¿Qué quieres que te diga, exactamente?_ Susurró, soltando la varita de mi pelo y dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros. _Que estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi, que me duele solo mirarte, que me encantaría poder besarte a todas horas, que desearía cogerte la mano y gritar_ _que estoy orgulloso de ti, que me duele el puto y jodido corazón si estás lejos porque ojalá no lo estuvieras y si estás cerca porque ojalá lo estuvieras más, que no hay nada que quiera más que seas consciente de lo perfecto que eres, perfecto para mí, que te echo de menos y me haces falta aun cuando estás a mi lado, que no se han inventado palabras todavía para describir lo que siento por ti, ¿Con eso te vale? ¿O qué es? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te diga?_

Abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar unas cuantas veces, y levanté la mano para tocar su cuello y acercarle de nuevo, pero me frené, ¿quién me aseguraba que no estuviera soñando?

 _BÉSALO YA_ , gruñó James, desde su cama. _QUE SE TE ACABA DE DECLARAR, INÚTIL._

No es como que fuera a negarme a eso, ¿cierto? Así que, _para qué cojones._ Y le besé. Esta vez de verdad. Transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, o esperando hacerlo. Recorrí su espalda con mis manos, notando su columna bajo mis dedos, su piel como el algodón bajo mi tacto. Le besé y sentí que podía morirme ahí mismo porque todo lo que necesitaba en la vida lo acababa de conseguir.

 _CONSIDERACIÓN QUE HAY ALGUNOS QUE ESTAMOS A DOS VELAS,_ gruñó James de nuevo, obligándonos a separarnos. Se dio la vuelta bajo las sábanas y nos recordó que la protección era algo muy importante en momentos como esos, en los que las neuronas no funcionaban del todo bien.

Le ignoramos, concentrándonos el uno en el otro _. ¿Desde cuándo eres poeta, nene?_ Le pregunté, rozando nuestras narices y dejando un suave beso en su cuello que le hizo suspirar.

Aun así, me pegó un puñetazo en el hombro y me dijo _que como no cerrara la boca no iba a volver a decirme nada bonito nunca más,_ y yo sólo pude contestarle _que me daba igual porque jamás olvidaría cómo me había sentido en ese instante oyéndole decirme esas cosas, y que podría revivirlo siempre que quisiera, sin importar si no volvía a repetirse, porque su voz era mi calma y mi deseo eterno._

Se rio, asegurándome que el poeta podía ser yo, y entre confesión y confesión me dijo que aprovechaba cada mañana para mirarme con detenimiento desde el otro lado de la mampara de la ducha cuando cerraba los ojos para jabonarme. Y yo, cerrando los ojos para evitar lanzarme sobre él.

Idiotas.

 _A dormir ya, tortolitos_. James murmuró con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

 _Anda y lárgate con Lily para dejar de estar a dos velas_ , fue lo último que le dije, antes de quedarme dormido sobre la calidez de una piel llena de constelaciones y cicatrices que acabaron por convertirse en el mapa en el que más me gustaba descubrir tesoros.

Quizá sí que, en el fondo, era un pirata.

Quizá, en el fondo, Remus no fue hecho con polvo de hadas, sino con polvo de lobos.  
Y quizá, en el fondo, eso era lo que le hacía tan especial.

_What a fucking maravilla._


End file.
